Cranion: The Three Trials
by Raats101
Summary: The Cranion galaxy is in jeopardy. So the Twilight council the protectors of the galaxy have taken on a young human thief called Katawan from the planet Eira. The problem is he is not ready to take on the responsibility's of an apprentice. So Katawan has to take on The Three Trials. Can Katawan pass the Trials? What has it install for him? Will Katawan find his true calling?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 – Piolet

It was in the middle of a deadly snow storm on the planet, Eira. The twilight council have assigned its member the Thwajian, Isen to help a vital farming facility evacuate as the destructive snow storm closed in. Isen shouts out to the operator, "Quick, head to the north towards Isen city and tell them…". Suddenly, a bright light shined through the storm filling the void with evil laughter. Then, a deep, ancient voice came through the hazy white of the blizzard. "Isn't it typical risking yourself to save the lives of others?" Isen, hearing the familiar voice, turned around to the operator of the facility. "Go!". As the workers scramble off into the storm, the dark figure materializes. Isen turns around and chuckles. "Tethyx, old friend. After all these years, you finally decide to come back into the fold." Tethyx's face darkened. "Laugh all you want, Isen, I've become 10x stronger since our last encounter." "Ha. We will see about that." Isen laughed. The Twilight Council rep quickly threw one of his chains encased in one of the galaxy's strongest class of ice at Tethyx. The dragon panicked as he breathed fire onto the chain as it withdrew trying to weaken it unsuccessfully. As Isen withdrew his chain he jumps up into the air and lobed right at Tethx, just as Tethx sped forward and jabbed Isen in the back with the little knife fixed into his staff. Isen screams in pain. "Ahh!" Isen moaned in agony. Tethyx laughed. "Yes, scream all you want, old friend. This time nobody will be able stop me. Not you, not the council, not anybody else." Isen looked at the dragon, painfully. "Your will be the death of you. You will be your own undoing." As Isen drew his sword, BANG! It collided Tethyx's staff. Cling, clang, their battle was heard from miles away. As quick as a flash, Tethyx bashed Isen in the head. Isen is stunned but he gets up to face his opponent. Little did he realize his sword had snapped in half. "Time to finish this." Isen whispers to himself. He draws out both of his chains and smashes them against the ground. The snow ripples towards Tethyx. When it's about to pummel him, he takes his staff and jams it into the chain. Tethyx hurdled into the air and slammed it back to the ground rippling the snow back towards Isen. As he did not expect this he went flying into the air CRASH! Tethyx walks up and sees him in a crated pit badly injured unable to go on. Then with one of his last breaths, Isen whispers "What happened to you all those years ago, You should make your peace with it. If you continue to go down this dark path there will be someone to stop you." Tethyx has a faint chuckle "You dream. No one can stop me now." As Isen closes his eyes and takes his last breath Tethyx slams his staff to the ground and out of its fiery gem a ball of fire came out and he puts Isen in it for him to burn. Then suddenly surrounding Tethyx swirls of fire teleporting him out of the snow storm with the ball of fire disappearing. Leaving Isen to be consumed by the storm.

Stop Thief! Police! All the people of Isen city were watching as the best thief of Eira was getting away ones again. "You have to catch me first" Kawatan yells out. Kawatan a young human thief dressed in some of the best armor of Eira, with brown hair and blue eyes. He would always get away with everything he stole. As he was running and jumping over crates he turns into an alleyway until a big wall appears. As the police catches up with him with a robotic glimmer they say "Your down now Kawatan. Put your hands up slowly where we can see them" "Ok then. Slowly." Kawatan said with a bit of mischief. When he quickly gets his gun, and shoots a crate of explosives BOOM! throwing the police out of whack he jumps onto a pile of boxes and over the wall. "And the thief wins again." Katawan successfully says to himself.

Katawan has just returned to his hideout his brother Clyfar his computer nerd happily says "The greatest thief makes away with it ones again." as Katawan smirks "Thank you. Now has anything dragged out of the snow yet." as Clyfar's face hardens "Yes something big turned up in the south. At the old farming facility. You should go check it out it could be something of value." "Ok I'll go now I'll be back before dinner" Katawan says getting ready to go out.

As Katawan is out with a detector looking for this supposedly big thing he starts feeling a chill in the air and turns to his left. To see a blizzard is coming. He turns back to see where he is going when all the sudden he sees a mysterious figure. Worried Katawan yells out "Hay! You all right there." Then the mysterious person looks up and then just disappears. Katawan went over to see what the figure was looking at. He sees a body. Katawan looks on as he whispers to himself "A Thwajian". Then suddenly Katawan here's a voice in his head "have you seen this Thwajian before." "who are you?" Katawan yells out then out of nowhere the figure comes out. Bold, short person with two pupils in one eye and with no mouth. "A Eturra. You scared me with your telepathy." Katawan says with a breath of relief. Suddenly Katawan started feeling a little dizzy and his vision started to go funny "What have you done to me?" Katawan jibbers then Poof!

While back at his hideout Clyfar all worried is walking around the streets of the city desperately trying to find Katawan. "Brother. Brother, where are you?" Clyfar yells out as he keeps walking he starts seeing lights and as he turned on the block he sees the police with reporters all over the place. "And where did you find Katawan." A news reporter asks "Well my men just found him like this just outside the city." The sergeant says thankfully. Clyfar stunned. Just turns around and walks without stopping back to his hideout.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – Prison

A few months later Katawan was lying there thinking, contemplating what happened that night. All these questions were running through his head. Who was that Thwajian? Who was that Eturra? How did I end up here? Does my brother even know what happed to me? As he was discerning all this BEEP! "All prisons come and get your slop." An angry old Thwajian said over the loudspeaker. As Kawatan came out of his cell and was making his way to the cafeteria his eye caught something of intrest. It was the same Eturra from that night. What is he doing here? Why after all these months he would finally come back here? As he was walking not looking where he was going he bumped into a huge, mussily, Eldorsian. With tentacles as a mouth and squid like hands and feet, with a bold smooth head. As it turned around and with an angry tone yelled "What's the big Idea. Do you know who I'm am" "Sorry I'd don't want to cause any trouble." Kawatan said all worried. "The names Hovado. You better stay out of my way. All I'm going to cause your life a lot of misery here" Hovado angrily says. As Kawatan gets his food and sit down alone in the corner. He sees Hovado and his goons coming so he quickly turns around and starts to hurry up finishing his food. When he was just about to get up Hovado came and sat opposite him with one of his goons on each side of Katawan. Then as calm as possible Hovado says "Here is the deal. I'm giving you one more chance if you do exactly as I say this will be the best time you've ever had. If you refuse, I'll make sure your life is a living hell." As Katawan sees no way out of this

"It looks like you give me no choice. I do except your offer." Katawan says with the least amount of enthusiasm. Pleased Havado gets up with his goons and walks away.

BEEP! Time to get back to your cell. Again, over the loudspeaker.

When Katawan was about to return to his cell the guard comes over "Not you Katawan your coming with me." As he and the guard were walking Katawan was wandering where am I going? What's going to happen to me? How am I going to get out of this mess with Hovado?

"In here. Sit down." Then the guard cuffed his hands on the table then walked out of the room.

"Hay can you tell me what's going on here." Katawan yells out. As nobody responded the door starts to open and out comes the same Eturra from that night. "Hay you're that same person I saw by that Thwajians body. Why are you doing this to me." Katawan moans

"I'm Mysl I am a part of the Twilight council. That Thwajian you saw was Isen. He was my mentor and I took his place when we found out he died from unnatural causes."

"So, your apart of those protectors of the- galaxy stuff are you. If so what does this have to do with me." Katawan says confused. "Well the council needs your skills. We knew you would say no if we asked you up front so we gave us a deal. Your new friend Hovado is planning something big but we don't know what. So, your job would be finding that out and helping us. Or you can just rot in jail for the rest of your sentence. So, choose your pick." Mysl willingly says. "Fine I'll do it but why me can't you just detain him in a higher standard prison." Katawan says "Yes but his caused too much trouble so we want you to kill him. Report back to me in three days Katawan all this deal is off. The guard will escort you back to your cell." Mysl arrogantly said.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – The Three Day Wait

Katawan was lying there in his cell thinking how am I going to get close to him with all his goons protecting him? When BEEP! Into the gym maggots over the loudspeaker. As Katawan was making his way to the gym one of Hovado's goons were coming up to him. "The boss wants you to distract a guard for him when he gives the signal." "Which is…" Katawan confused "A blink at you." The goon reply's. Now a more serious question was being made in Katawan's head. What was Hovado up to now?

As he made his way to the gym. He was deciding what to do so he could have a clear vision on Hovado. Katawan decided to go to the weights so he could have a clear vision of Hovado and a guard as a bonus. As Katawan was half way through his excersice he saw Hovado's goons acting strange. Then suddenly he saw Hovado wink at him. As Katawan was trying to think of what to do. He quickly go's over to one of Hovado goons and says "Play along." Katawan says thinking he's probably going to regret this. Suddenly Katawan gets his fist and punches the Bojarn right in the face.

When the Bojarn comes out of its state of strance angry it gets it weights and starts trying to pummel Katawan in to next week.

"Hay you two cut it out" A guard says while coming over with everybody else. While this was all going on Hovado made his move.

The Bojarn started to throw at Katawan anything he could fine. "Would you calm down." Katawan said trying to calm him down.

This however did not work it just seemed to make him angrier. A guard tried to escort Katawan back to his cell but this did not work as he was running towards the guard. The Bojarn threw a broken-down robot at Katawan and missed but this caused Katawan to trip. Katawan was trying to drag himself away from the Bojarn. The only thing was it was too late for Katawan as the Bojarn was dragging him back. Then he started to choke Katawan. As this left the Bojarn vulnerable "Come here." A guard says as he goes after him and stunned him in the back just when Katawan was about to pass out. The Bojarn fell over stunned then immediately the guards took the Bojarn away to his cell. Katawan fell over coffing when he sees Hovado back hiding something BEEP! "Lunch and todays special slop."

Over the loudspeaker.

When Katawan gets his food, and sits down. He sees Hovado coming over to him. "Good work. Not bad for a thief. You start doing more things like that around here and maybe we'll let you on a little secret." Hovado says pleased "And what secret may that be." Katawan says with intrest "A dirty secret. That if you don't shut up and stop asking questions about you will never find out. Clear." Hovado says starting to be annoyed "Crystal." Katawan says wanting to know more about this secret?

The next day Katawan was sitting at his table thinking what was this secret? What does Hovado want him to do? When will or would he be told this secret?

Hovado came over to Katawan "Ok here is how it will go. For my plan to work I'll need a guard's key. Since you have such a good reputation back at Isen city. I've picked you to still it off him." Hovado demands. "And what happens if I can't get it." Katawan confusingly says "Well then I'll have to get someone else to do it and you will not get in of what I have install." Hovado says starting to get all twitchy.

When Katawan is back at his cell he starts to come up with a plan on how he could get this key. "Someone here to see you scum." A guard yells out. Katawan thinking it was Mysl he runs up and just as he was about to say something he sees another goon of Hovado. A four-legged creature with sharp points at the end of their legs with four sharp fangs came out. A Pajak Katawan was thinking. "You need to get that key by the end of the day all your out. It also needs to be a level 3." The goon says "You need to tell Hovado I need more time." Katawan nervously says "Well to bad when the boss needs something he gets it." The goon arrogantly says while walking out. BEEP! Come and get it. Today's special maggots." Over the loudspeaker. When walking to the cafeteria he saw everybody with a key card but not a level 3. Then he looks up at a guard in the control center with a level 3 key card. Then a scarier thought came into Katawan head how am I meant to get that guards key card?

Yet another thought came through his head what about if he asks the goon that came to his cell earlier today how to get up there.? Katawan started to look around the cafeteria for the same guy he saw in his cell but he couldn't find him everywhere he looked nor Hovado at this point.

After a while he decided to give up and find his own way. Until he finally spotted that same goon from the looks of it trying to sneak into the cafeteria. Then a few moments later Hovado did the same thing on the other side. Both trying to sneak something in. Again. Katawan went up to the goon "Hay. I need a favor." Katawan asked "Well that depends on what it is." The goon says "That level 3 card. I found it but it's up in that control tower." Katawan says hoping he will have one "You gonna have to find someone else with one because there is no way up there. Hovado and I have tried to get up their but they are no ways in. By the way the names Griz if you need anything else." Griz says while walking off.

Katawan was getting his lunch worrying how and who is he going to get the key off. He started asking around. What he had to do to get up there but no one could tell him. Until he started to think what about if he gets a level 2 card to get access to the tower. Katawan started to look around when his eye caught a level to guard guarding the cafeteria. Katawan also saw food in his hand. He then decided to throw food at the Bojarn. As it hit the Bojarn he turned around with a face of hatred. He saw a Calida a rock giant blocking Katawan view then the Bojarn got his fork and threw it right at the Calida arm as it rebounded the Calida yelled out "This means war." As the two sides got together. They started to use any weapons they could and started to become in a huge fight. This was just the distraction Katawan needed. When the guards started to break up the fight Katawan tried to sneak up to the guard. But it was too late the guard turned around and stuuned Katawan. As he fell to the ground and fell asleep.

"Wake up Katawan." Hovado yelled. As Katawan's vision was fixing together he sees Hovado with Griz looking over him. "Finally, your awake. What happened out their Katawan?" Hovado yelled. "I was trying to get up into the tower over the cafeteria. To get that level 3 card." Katawan nervously says.

"I don't care what you were doing your out." Hovado says "Now hang on Hovado we could still use him for something in the plan." Griz calmly says. "Oh, please Hovado. You could still use me." Katawan begs on his knees. Hovado stood there just staring at Katawan and after a moment of silence, until Hovado dark laughter broke the silence.

"Ok I'll let you in. I've got a special part for you. Just meet me at my cell in two days." Hovado says walking out with Griz following.


End file.
